The Saviour
by flickering-flame
Summary: what happens if Severus and Harry have a secret arranged marriage
1. Default Chapter

THE SAVIOUR By elusive_love DISCLAIMER: the harry potter series do not belong to me NOTE: this is my first fic be kind  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"So it is done?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You do realise if word ever got out about this then, the shit hits the fan, so to speak."  
  
"Then we'll just have to make sure that this never happens. Don't worry I'll take care of him. He is in safe hands"  
  
"Just so you know we appreciate what you're doing"  
  
"I know old friend, I know"  
  
"The contract is complete, just sign.thank you again. So if anything happens and the one who we suspect is the traitor then you bond and marry our son, before he goes to school, in secret, if everything goes to plan you marry when he reaches majority."  
  
"I know, good bye James"  
  
"Keep safe.Severus"  
  
***10 years later***  
  
A strange man in black robes looking like he came from a costume party, steps out of 4 Pivet Drive carrying what looks like a bundle of rags as if it's the most precious thing in the world. He wears the look of murder, rage and contempt on his face. He carries these emotions for the people in the house, for the treatment of the boy in his arms.for the rags.are not rags but a boy. He belongs to secret world, a society people can only dream about. He is a wizard. A very powerful wizard, one of the most powerful in the world. In his arms is a boy, his world's saviour, and it is up to him fix and pick up the shattered pieces of this boy. Harry Potter.  
  
He will become a confidant, a lover, husband, companion and friend.  
  
But for now the saviour of his world's saviour is a healer.  
  
He is a teacher of the most prestigious school in his society  
  
He is a master of his art, one of the most difficult time consuming arts, potions  
  
He is a leader of people  
  
A follower of one, a spy for another but neither is his master, he keeps his own counsel  
  
A man haunted by demons  
  
Hated by most  
  
A man trapped by his mask  
  
He is.  
  
Severus Snape 


	2. chapter 1

Note: mentions of abuse and rape  
  
****  
  
For now he could sleep. For now he could rest. His husband would protect him  
  
A small, satisfied smile slipped past the normally cold scowling face of the potions master Severus Snape as he watched his husband sleep. They could not do this often, not at school, not outside. They were bound by other responsibilities, other masks. The war was taking a turn for the worse, not that they were losing, it had just come to stalemate, both sides trying to outdo the other. For now, though, he could watch his husband rest, protect him, guard him from nightmares that haunted him still.  
  
To the world, for the past six and a half years they were enemies who hated each other, their hatred for each other coming second only to Voldemort. Even Dumbledore, the eccentric old headmaster that some claimed knew everything, did not know about them. In an attempt for them to get along he made them partners in the war, he ordered the potions master to teach Harry everything he knew to defend himself, both light and dark magic. It seemed to make their hatred grow worse, yet, they were the best team the Order of Phoenix had, they were the Order's greatest asset. All knew that if something needed to be done they had to turn to Harry and Severus. Most could not see past the mask of hatred and often wondered how they could get along long enough to complete any task, let alone be the best team in the Order. To the world Harry Potter and Severus Snape hated each other, with a passion.  
  
They managed to keep their marriage a secret, for many years, it was necessary. Soon, both knew, it was a fact they would have to reveal their secret and both looked forward to the day they could get rid of one more mask.  
  
For now, Harry James Potter-Snape slept in the loving protection of his husband.  
  
It was a rare occurrence that his Harry ever slept without nightmares and as time wore on it became even more increasingly rare. Severus was grateful to whatever gods that were listening that his Harry was finally getting some peaceful rest. 'Just look at what I've become, a sappy romantic fool, ready to do anything for my love, that boy's got a lot to answer for, breaking my walls like that' Severus growled softly in fond exasperation 'and yet I don't regret any of it'. As Severus kept his vigil over Harry, he remembered the first night he watched his husband sleep.  
  
FLASHBACK 6 ½ YEARS AGO (Harry is 11)  
  
Harry was finally asleep. Severus sighed a breath of relief. It had been so long since he had to comfort anyone, yet, here he was comforting the boy who lived. He had been here for just over a week and Severus had just told him earlier that day that they were to marry and that they were to marry soon. It had been a difficult conversation. Harry as usual had not reacted in the way most boys his age would, yet he was not any kind of boy.  
  
Living his lifestyle Harry knew the meaning of life being out of control but he was confused would this man be as bad or maybe worse than his relatives. Maybe he was only being kind now but later he would go bad. Yet there was a voice deep inside Harry, a voice long thought dead that said Snape was trustworthy and that he would protect him and taking a risk Harry listened to the voice instead of squashing it down and for the first time ever since he could remember he trusted and hoped.  
  
These had been the thoughts of Harry Potter as he had went to bed after being told the news. He was still trying to get the concept in his head that he was not a worthless freak who deserved nothing. As usual as he slept he dreamt of his uncle, beating him, touching him in places he did not want, touching, touching, always touching. In a reflex action so deeply ingrained in his psyche he flung his hands up to his face in a protective gesture as he woke up with a silent scream, Harry was surprised to note that he was being held in the warm, dark embrace of his fiancé, for the first time he could remember he was being hugged, for the first time he felt cared for. After stiffening he took a chance and gradually relaxed and for the first time in a long time he fell into a deep healing pain free sleep.  
  
To say that he, Severus Snape, had been surprised was an understatement, he was, nonetheless, very pleased that Harry had trusted him enough to fall back asleep. He also knew that Harry's problems were not over yet, to heal scars as deep as Harry's would take many years and there was always the possibility that it would never heal, but, this was a good beginning. As Harry slept Snape checked over his wounds, they were healing nicely and soon a person would have to know where to look to see the scars inflicted by the Dursley family.  
  
As usual as soon as he thought of the Dursley family, rage would fill him. Harry had been a mess when Snape had brought him home a week ago. It would take a lot of time and effort to get Harry to trust him. How could anyone beat and worse, rape such an innocent creature, their own kin. Harry whimpered and Severus immediately clamped his emotions, Harry was a strong empath and would feel his emotions if he was not careful. Now was not the time to dwell on painful memories.  
  
In sleep he saw none of the ever lingering fear or the walls on his young charge. He saw a beautiful innocent, who, though suffered much and who would suffer more had so much to give if anyone managed to get passed those walls. This, he fully intended to do.  
  
For now, he would watch Harry sleep  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That night had been a turning point in their relationship. Severus managed to slip a little past Harry's walls as Harry slipt past Severus. Harry began to fear him less and trust him more. That night marked their beginning of friendship.  
  
On this night of rest, as Severus kept his vigil on his husband he decided, as he became immersed in his memories, not to think of the painful memories of his and Harry's life together. Those memories would be for another time and in another place. Not tonight, tonight was a night of peace. Tonight he would remember the good memories. Just the good.  
  
Tonight he would only remember the good, as he watched his husband sleep.  
  
**** umm... so how'd that do? I know Snape's OOC but he's tired and he doesn't have to be mean to anyone coz no one's around. Yea other stuffz gonna b explain in next chaptz as well. Any suggestions always welcome Sorry for the delay but I really didn't know what to do with this story... anyway review's always welcome, b kind I'm still new to this and this one's my first Ummm....this questions embarrassing but watz a beta? 


End file.
